


Hexley's Vexing Adventures #1 A Fresh Start

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [1]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: We meet Hexley Amelia Delacroix, the newest manager of the mysterious House of Leaves, A small inn in the small town of Parafax Washington.The whole place has an odd air about it, What secrets can our heroine discover?
Series: Hexley's Vexing Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216038
Kudos: 1





	Hexley's Vexing Adventures #1 A Fresh Start

The cover art for this story was drawn by Imbabycall911. You can find more of their work on their twitter: https://twitter.com/imcrybbycall911 or their pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/40877012   
This is a remaster of an old chapter of the story that I went through fixed and reformatted. Please enjoy.  
*Knock Knock*  
“Hello?” Hexley called out while sheltering under the grand wood archway of the House of Leaves with the incessant pattering of rain pouring down onto the concrete behind her. With a look back at the bleak grey sky from the safety of the archway, she found herself glad to not be caught in the torrential downpour any longer. Turning back to the door she stared at the delicate engravings of spindly dead walnut trees while she waited.  
“Should I knock again?” she wondered, “I know the call said I should show up here, but should I just wait? I’m supposed to be the manager here now anyway, so maybe I should just head in. It's a hotel after all."  
As she stood there anxiously weighing the pros and cons in her head a faint ‘Hey.’ cut through her thoughts; she ignored it and kept pondering.  
“I mean….”  
“HEY!”  
Hexley snapped back to reality to see that someone had brought their face very close to hers and was looking at her quizzically. She yelped and fell backward, putting some distance between her and the surprising new company. From her position on the porch, she dropped directly onto the wet ground below.  
A young man in his mid-twenties stared down at her through square-framed glasses, messy brown curls bobbing up and down as he laughed jovially. Hexley looked back at him from the puddle she’d landed in.  
”Haha, I’m sorry for scaring you!" he said in between chuckles, "It was not my intention in any way, but you looked like you were sleepwalking.” The young man offered out a hand towards Hexley which she readily accepted, glad to get away from the chilling water that was slowly creeping through her slacks. The wet feeling clung against her bottom and thighs and she was thankful that the dark nature of her suit didn't accentuate the moist stain.  
She walked forward through the open doors while the young man spoke again, “So are you a guest or the new manager they’ve told me so much about?”  
"That's right," Hexley thought, "Manager."  
Thinking back to how she got here it all still seemed unbelievable. She was a recent graduate, having just gotten a degree in business and management. With her college days over and her time in a dorm coming to an end Hexley needed to quickly find a job and a place to live. If she couldn’t, she would be forced to move away from the northwest she'd come to love and back out to Oklahoma to stay with her parents.  
A job opening she found–in a newspaper of all places–ended up being her saving grace.  
\---------------- MANAGER WANTED ----------------  
Manager for an inn in Parafax, Washington needed.  
Management experience is preferred but not required.  
Lodging is provided on top of reasonable pay.  
Please call 360-555-3053 to Apply  
She’d heard of Parafax, a small town in Washington along the coast that tourists flocked to in the summer and fishermen streamed to during the rest of the year. The prospect of moving to a small town wasn't necessarily favorable, but the room and board part of the ad really caught her attention. Without further hesitation, she called the number at the bottom of the ad.  
A friendly voice from a woman on the other end ran through Hexley’s credentials with her and the turnover was less than a day when she got the call back. She was told she was hired by the same woman, then where to go, and to be there as soon as possible. She was packed and driving within 12 hours. The day after that she stood in front of the carved doors for the House of Leaves, which brings us back to her current situation.  
“Yes, I’m the new manager.” she said, sticking her hand out to shake his, “Hexley Amelia Delacroix, nice to meet you.”  
His calloused rough hand grasped hers and while their hands went up and down, so did the man’s eyes over her. Hexley was a short 5’3” meaning that most everyone in life towered over her. She was also light and her frame was lithe. Seemingly the man took all this in during his examination, along with her modest B cup breasts.  
It was slightly rude, sure, but she paid it no mind since she was proud of the way she carried them and her presence. Her hair flowed in long brown waves down her shoulders and along her back. It was an odd, almost muddy grey/brown that shined when the light hit it.  
She’d also dressed in her most managerial looking clothes, consisting of a black pair of slacks with a white button-up.  
He responded after his brief analysis. “I’m Aaron. Aaron Saberhagen. I do all the heavy-duty cleaning and maintenance. You'll be talking to me a lot. This place is old and I fix everything.”  
With a gesture he presented the lobby of the inn. Dark wood floors met forest green painted walls, and what must have been wall mounted oil lamps at one point had been converted to regular modern light fixtures. Somebody along the way had put candle-imitating bulbs into them.  
“How quaint.” Hexley thought, noting that it added to the authenticity of the building.  
A grand staircase took up one end of the room, splitting halfway up and connecting to the second floor banister on either side. Near the door she’d just walked through, a small desk was set into the wall with a computer and hand-painted lettering above it that read: Check-in.  
“Who handles incoming customers here?” she asked.  
Aaron looked impressed by the question and replied promptly. “Well it’s usually Johnny, our day clerk, but he only works 4 days a week. On the other days, it's Management, which is now you." He sighed briefly before continuing. "Julie is our night gal and she’s… always here.”  
Hexley took note of the way he mentioned the night clerk and the strange exasperation behind her name but decided to move on. “Anyways I suppose you want to get out of those soaked pants," Aaron said, once again interrupting her train of thought, "that was a nasty puddle you fell into.”  
She blushed, having almost forgotten the cold creeping feeling of water spreading against her backside. It'd soaked into her panties at this point, causing her to feel extremely uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, I’ve got more clothes in my suitcase.” she said, tilting her head towards the luggage in her hand.  
“Ok, straight upstairs to your room then," he responded while nodding, "after that we’ll show you around the place and you can meet the staff." They walked together up the grand staircase and down one of the side hallways. “Pretty much all the staff lives here save for some of the night crew, the owner, and… Ms. Walpurgisnacht.” Aaron explained.  
Hearing another weird pause giving a name, Hexley couldn’t let it go. “That's one hell of a name, who’s she?”  
Aaron stiffened, recognizing his mistake. “She’s the head housekeeper, and in the void between the previous manager and you, she’s been running the place." The tension in his voice remained the entire way up the stairs. "We all call her Ms. Nacht at the very least. She insists that we properly respect her with her last name since she’s been here longer than the rest of us. No one is quite sure how long though.” Aaron stopped at what must’ve been her room with grand double doors separating her from her new living arrangements. To the left was a door that read Management while hers read SR1.  
“What does SR1 mean?” she asked quizzically.  
“Staff room one,” Aaron replied, “like I said most of us live here. I mean, with a job with an in-house place to live like this I’m surprised anybody would give that up. Your office is the next door over, and I’m over in SR5 if you need any help figuring the place out. Change up and we’ll get you a tour of the facilities so you can meet the staff that's here."  
Hexley pushed through the double doors into a slightly dusty master bedroom. A huge four-poster bed sat at one end of the room while on the other side was a dresser and a decent sized T.V. sitting on a stand. She pulled the doors closed behind her, assuring that they were secure before lowering her slacks warily.  
She was still uncertain of the room as her own space and felt uncomfortable as she peeled her soaked panties away from her rear, dropped them along with her slacks. Hexley cringed at the feeling of the cold wetness remaining on her skin and stood bottomless for a moment, wondering what to do with her soiled clothing. A few seconds of examination revealed a door hidden on the other side of the massive bed and she found, to her pleasant surprise, that it led to a gorgeous pristine white bathroom.  
A deep clawfoot bathtub sat invitingly to the side and Hexley eyed it excitedly. The anticipation for a wonderful soak that she would enjoy brought a smile to her face. Against another wall was a laundry hamper, which she deposited her muddy clothes into and walked back out to her suitcase.  
From her luggage she pulled a pair of lace lined white panties covered in black polka dots and wiggled her hips into the delicate garment.  
For a moment she dug through her remaining clothes, deciding on a pair of jeans. Everything else was simple skirts and sweatpants for relaxation; her slacks really were the most professional bit of clothing she owned. Hexley stuffed herself into the jeans, remembering the way this particular pair hugged her ass, while she pondered what to do next.

These are the old options I have left them here for archival but the next chapter has already been written

A tour with Aaron.  
A meet and greet with the staff.  
Start moving her possessions in, kinda late and she could start work tomorrow.  
Explore without Aaron, what better way to learn the place?


End file.
